Consolation Prize
by eightofcoins
Summary: P4. Kashiwagi goes to drown her sorrows after the beauty pageant. Things don't go quite as planned.


**Prompt**

**_Because there can never be enogh line prompts_**

_"Confound those boys and their orgies, they drive me to drink!"_

_"Confound them *hic*"_

* * *

><p><strong>Consolation Prize<strong>

Preposterous. That's all that could be said about that farce of a beauty pageant: Preposterous.

She had demanded a recount and saw the voting slips for herself. How could those ungrateful, tasteless, hormone-addled boys have voted for that no-talent ironing board Kujikawa? And that Amagi tart, did her family bribe all those so-called Challengers to inflate her precious ego? Even that pudding-headed tomboy Satonaka had nearly a quarter of the male vote, for some unfathomable reason.

It would have been bad enough to lose to any of those three underaged strumpets. But to lose because all those sexually confused girls enrolled at Yasogami voted for that Shirogane androgyne was just preposterous.

There was only one cure for it: Go to the faculty room, pull out the half-empty bottle of single-malt scotch hidden in her desk, and pour herself a double. Or two.

As Noriko Kashiwagi, rightful owner of the Miss Yasogami Pageant crown, sulked through the empty hallways towards the faculty room, she heard muffled voices from one of the second-year classrooms. Quietly, she took a careful peek into the classroom through one of the windows.

"Goddamn it, I told 'em to make me pretty!" muttered the third-rate excuse for Marilyn Monroe. It was the first-year delinquent, what's-his-name- Tatsumi.

"Yeah, I mean, I look bad, but you look _terrible!_" said Hanamura as he undid the clips in his hair. She smiled; she always did like that kid and his sense of humor.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Don't listen to him Kanji, I think you're very beautiful," said Seta smoothly. God, even in drag, he was a tasty morsel.

Tatsumi blushed and turned his back to the other boys. "Thanks, Senpai... You're not just sayin' that to make me feel better, are you?"

Seta glided over to the younger boy, gently wrapped his arms around his waist, and rested his poorly made-up face on Tatsumi's bare shoulder. "No, I really mean it. And if you want me to make you feel better, I have much better ways of doing it..."

Hanamura jumped to attention when he saw what was going on. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Partner?"

Why the hell did Hanamura always call Seta his "partner"? She just couldn't understand it, unless...

No, it wasn't fair! No, no, no, she had big plans for him! It would be ruined if Seta were gay!

That certainly explained why Seta had turned Tatsumi to face him, and why Seta had brought up one hand to caress Tatsumi's cheek, and why Seta had then forced his tongue down Tatsumi's throat.

"S-Senpai!" Tatsumi said breathlessly after their lips parted. "D-Don't make fun of me like that!"

"Yeah, Partner! What about me?"

Seta stretched out a _serafuku_-clad arm towards Hanamura, beckoning him closer. "There's plenty of room for you over here, Yosuke." He turned his head coquettishly to Tatsumi, his other arm still around the younger boy's waist. "Right, Kanji?"

The other two boys blushed luminescently, but wordlessly gravitated to their pigtailed leader.

This was not happening. All of them, gay? What was it with this generation? Between all the gay boys and lesbian girls, how was she ever going to get any action? Certainly not from the other teachers, ugh. Just thinking about Kondo or Hosoi in the sack was enough to make her retch.

She preferred her men slim and smooth, like Seta and Hanamura. Tall and muscled wasn't bad either, like Tatsumi. And she certainly got an eyeful of those splendidly young physiques as the boys eagerly tore off each other's ill-conceived costumes.

_So it's come to this, Noriko?_ she thought to herself ruefully as she slipped a hand under her skimpy bikini bottom and fondled herself. _Masturbating in the hallway while three beautiful boys - three beautiful boys who should be enjoying the mature charms of a stunning female specimen like myself - give each other hand-jobs in a classroom?_

An hour later, a very confused Hanako found Kashiwagi slumped over her desk with an empty scotch bottle in her hand.

"Nori-chan-sensei! I've been looking all over for you! Aren't we gonna head over to the Inn? Are you alright?"

"Confound those boys and their orgies, they drive me to drink!" a red-faced Kashiwagi slurred.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Confound them! _*hic*_"

_Fin_


End file.
